Peacock
by Snippy-the-Sniper
Summary: How such a simple thing as a letter can turn Edward Elric's world upside down. After Roy witnesses something very embarassing for the Fullmetal Alchemist. EdxRoy


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters. If I did…well Roy and Ed would be together wouldn't they? Also on another note I do not own the song Peacock by Katy Perry. Obviously I'm not Katy Perry.**

Author's Notes: Hello! I know I haven't been updating as much as I would like to and I've got everyone hanging on a cliff with my continuing stories. It's hard for me to promise that I'll have chapters up by a certain date when I have schoolwork and other things to deal with so I apologize. However I will continue my stories until the end. Review if you like my stories and here is a story for you all. This was supposed to be for Valentines Day, but I didn't have my laptop at the time so I'm putting it up now. Enjoy!

~Peacock~

Ed sighed as he looked at his room. Or what used to be. Al had gone to get something to cook for dinner; however Edward would not get any of the awesome food his younger brother could make unless his room was at the least straightened up. Al sounded like a mother, complaining that he couldn't even see the floor of his room.

*I can see the floor…partly.* Books covered most of the room. Papers from research and notes were spread out on his desk. A couple forgotten dishes sat in the corner with more volumes and papers under them. Dirty clothes were thrown into a pile next to his closet door. *The sooner I start the better, I suppose.*

He turned on the radio that Winry had given him for his 18th birthday. As he started to pick up books that were scattered about, a song came on that he hadn't heard before. *What the hell is this?* The girl sang the first few lyrics.

~I wanna see your peacock,

Your peacock,

Your peacock,

Your peacock…~

He shook his head at the ridiculous lyrics and went back to picking up his books. Not a few seconds later, he caught himself dancing to the song. *Well it is kinda catchy.* While Ed started to rearrange his desk, he didn't hear the door to the apartment open.

At this point Edward had turned the volume up and was singing along.

~Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?

Whatcha waitin' for?

It's time for you to show it off

Don't be a shy kinda guy,

I'll bet it's beautiful.

C'mon baby let me see,

Whatcha hidin' underneath.~

Completely enthralled in dancing and singing with the song now, he didn't notice the last person he would want to see in his doorway. Edward turned from his desk to the doorway, only to instantly stop singing and halt the movement his body was making. Eyes as big as saucers took in none other than Roy, the Flame Alchemist, leaning against the bedroom doorway with his signature smirk.

"Well don't stop on my account, Fullmetal."

At first the blond couldn't get his lips to work correctly.

"Wha…haven't you heard of knocking bastard?"

"I did," Roy said stepping into the room, "however no one answered and the door was unlocked, so I let myself in. I didn't expect to find you singing to a pop song about…peacocks." The General put air quotes around the last word with his fingers.

"I was cleaning my room, thank you."

"Yes that's exactly what you were doing."

"Why are you here anyway?"

"I stopped by to drop off some mail that was for you from Headquarters."

"Well thanks. You could have just called. I would have swung by and gotten it myself." The General just shrugged his shoulders.

It became quiet and tension filled the air. At least that was how it felt for Edward. He wasn't quite sure what to say or do, considering the object of his affection was standing in his bedroom. Even keeping his eyes glued to the floor couldn't stop the thoughts of you-know-who from flooding through his mind. He had to say something, anything, to start a conversation again.

"You better not tell anyone about what you saw."

"Now why would I do that?" Roy smiled.

"I swear, if you breathe one word-" Roy stepped closer, cutting him off mid-sentence. "What would you do?"

Roy's closer proximity was doing the exact opposite of helping force previous thoughts back. He was too focused on Roy's dark eyes and how they were actually a dark blue than black. Or that he would only have to reach up just an inch or two to make their lips meet.

*Stop! You're supposed to be blurting out some stupid comeback! Not thinking about how gorgeous the man looks!*

Edward took a step back farther into his room. "I don't think you would want extra paperwork after my next mission, but if a few buildings get destroyed here and there, I guess it's just part of the job."

Roy's eye twitched before he replied. "I suppose it wouldn't be too hard to keep this just between us. However your song seems to have ended."

"So funny. I could listen to your comebacks all day."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to distract you from cleaning your room with my humor and amazing charm."

"Alright, get out of here!"

"Aw, kicking me out already?" Ed started to push the General to the front door with difficulty.

"Personally, I wouldn't have let you in." At the doorway now, Roy turned around to face Ed. "That hurts, Fullmetal." He opened the door to let himself out before saying, "I guess I'll just have to show you my peacock some other day."

By the time Edward registered what he meant, Roy was out the door. "You perverted old bastard!" Ed yelled down the hallway, shaking his fist at the other alchemist as he walked away laughing.

After calming his heart rate and getting his flushed face back to its normal shade, he continued with the dreadful act of cleaning.

~That evening~

Al had returned and the brothers enjoyed a homemade meal and each other's presence. Edward retired to his room afterward to read. A few minutes later a knock came from his door. "Yes?" Al poked his head in as if to ask permission to enter.

"Hey, brother. Did General Mustang stop by?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well there's a letter for you out here and it looked like his handwriting on the front."

"Oh I forgot about it. He said he brought mail from HQ."

"Here it is." Al said, holding the envelope with his brother's name scribbled on it. "Thanks, Al." The younger brother slipped out of the room. Edward set his book aside so he could examine the letter. He had expected something from the higher ups about his return to the military. Not this.

After he quickly broke the seal he found a piece of paper, not a letter. There on the piece of paper, in Mustang's handwriting it said, _'Meet me downtown_ _by the river around 6:30. There's something important you should know.'_ It took him a moment to process what he was reading. He saw another line at the very bottom. _'P.S. Do you know what today is?' _

*What does it matter what day it is?* Utterly confused by Roy's note, he shoved said note into his pocket and went out into the living room where Al sat. "Hey Al?"

"Hmmm?"

"There isn't anything special about today is there?"

"Not really, except that it's the 14th."

"14th?" "Yeah you know, Valentines Day."

Edward couldn't believe it. *I'm so dense, thick, dumb, stupid!*

"What time is it?" Al looked at his right wrist before answering. "6:40."

"6:40?" The older blond went into a frenzy. The younger brother just watched the other attempt to put his coat on, pull his hair into a ponytail and slip his shoes on all at the same time. "What exactly is going on?"

"I'll explain when I get back!"

"Back from where?" By the time Al had asked, Edward was halfway down the street. He only hoped his older sibling wasn't getting into any trouble.

After running 13 blocks, Edward was at his destination and breathless. He leaned against the little brick wall put by the sidewalk to make sure no pedestrians fell into the river. He frantically searched the area with his eyes for a certain raven-haired man. The golden orbs found no Roy.

"Damnit!" He kicked the wall out of frustration. It was cold and would only get colder with the sun setting. Its red light glared off the frozen river. Very few people were out walking. The harsh wind bit through his thin clothes making him shiver, his mood becoming worse.

*Maybe this was all just a trick. The bastard is probably sitting somewhere stroking his own ego for successfully fucking with my head.*

Too tired physically and emotionally to take the walk back home, he rested his head in his automail hand. Watching the sun set was relaxing, even as it started to spit snow. * I just really thought for one second that he might…*

The thought was cut short as he felt arms wrap around his waist. A familiar voice whispered into his ear, "I hope you haven't been waiting too long." A girlish yelp escaped his lips as he jumped out of the others arms to face non-other than Roy.

"You…I….Bastard!" Roy's response to the outburst was a chuckle. Edward straightened his coat before he replied. "No, I just got here thank you. After I ran all the way to see what was so important."

Roy shrugged off Ed's sarcastic reply. "I'm glad you showed up. I was afraid you wouldn't." The wind picked up making Edward shiver. More snow started to fall. The blond noticed how the snow caught in Roy's raven locks. Anyone not knowing it was snow might think he had a severe case of dandruff. He chuckled at the thought, forgetting his conversation with said person.

"Uhhh…Ed, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, however you might want to get a different shampoo."

"What are you…" He stopped his question as he took notice of the little ice crystals. "Oh so very funny, Fullmetal."

With a genuine smile Ed reached up and brushed some of the snow away. "There, better?" Roy's reply was staring at Ed. He didn't want to turn away but being watched so closely by his crush was unnerving. Before getting lost into his indigo eyes, Edward swiftly turned away back to the spot where he had been standing. Roy stood still for awhile, in shock from Edward's actions. He eventually went to stand beside him.

Ed hated the silence between them. "So, the…um important thing?"

"Yes about that. I wanted to talk to you about something that's been on my mind as of late. But before I do that, I want to know if you figured out the topic at hand from my hint."

"Besides that it's Valentine's Day and you were thinking about giving Riza roses?"

The older man chuckled. "No not quite. I have been thinking about giving someone something, not particularly flowers though. I'm not even sure if they like flowers.

"You like someone and you don't even know if they like flowers? That's terrible."

"Hey, he doesn't talk to me much anymore."

"He? As in a guy?"

"Yes."

Ed laughed a little bit. "So who's the guy that gets to be loved by the famous 'Ladies Man'?" He turned around and lifted himself onto the ledge of the bridge where he could sit.

Roy's face looked shocked yet again. "You really can't tell who it is yet?"

"What do you mean? All I know is that it is a guy. Oh Gate, its Havoc isn't it?"

"Ew, no! Why would I….I wouldn't….ew!"

"Hey, I don't know what kind of guys you're into."

Roy only sighed. He leaned against the little brick wall, gazing out towards the sun. The blond tried to read his facial expressions but Roy always had the best poker face.

"Sometimes, you're really dense Edward."

He blinked a few times. Then the outburst started. "What's that supposed to mean? I am not stupid! And what's all this, you calling me by my first name now?"

With his signature smirk plastered over his face, he replied, "You better get used to it, because you're the one I love, Edward Elric."

The younger alchemist instantly started to blush. "You sure you aren't sick? I mean, you do realize that you just confessed your love to me of all people? Why are you moving closer?"

"Isn't it customary to kiss your beloved after confessing to them?"

"No! What dream world are you living in Colonel Bastard? You only kiss them if they have the same feelings towards you and I never admitted my love for you!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really!"

"So then tell me, do you love me?" Roy had his hands on either side of him and his face was dangerously close to his. He couldn't escape. *Then again, do I want to escape? What am I thinking!*

As he attempted to back away from the Flame Alchemist, he realized that he was much closer to the far edge than he thought. There was no purchase for his hand and the rest of his torso tilted back with his left arm over the ledge. There was at least a foot of thick ice blanketing the river.

*Oh fuck.* That was Edward's last coherent thought.

**I know I'm so evil. I decided to make this a little two part story! Yay! **

**Let me know what you think, part 2 will be up by Wednesday. This also turned out to be much more fluffy than I planned. That's a good thing though, right? :D**


End file.
